Sea Of Love
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Ben is having a Summer of love with a farmgirl but not if Gwen has anything to say about it
1. Chapter 1

_Ben Tennyson rolled slowly over to his side not being able to get thoughts of the girl of his dreams out of his head._

"_Sammi what a cool name, and she actually noticed me at the lake today under the waterfall, plus she strikes me as the cool girl type that will sit through a horror movie full of guts and blood without squirming" Ben's mind said as his cousin Gwen walked in drenched from head to toe tapping her foot angrily._

"_Oh did you have a good water gun fight with Sammi?, she seems pretty cool for a girl doesn't she I mean have you ever met a girl like her before?" Ben asked as Gwen shook her hair out on Ben as he looked up angrily._

"_Hey when I yell all out water gun fight war that means to duck for cover and quick, is it my fault that my cousin who acts like she smarter than everybody else doesn't know that?"._

"_Hey kids it looks like you two are finally starting to get along for a change, so Gwen why are you dripping wet and Ben is barely wet at all?" Max asked as Ben stood up trying to make a mad dash for the door._

"_Ben thought it would be funny to start a water gun fight he couldn't finish, and I got the most of it with him snickering and walking back to the Rustbucket shaking his head at me" Gwen tattled as max looked down at Ben._

"_I couldn't help it, I mean is it my fault that I'm the way I am Grandpa I mean honestly?, If anything I blame the Omnitrix for my problems" Ben said tossing a letter Sammi gave him on his pillow without thinking as Gwen snatched it smiling._

"_Dear Ben_

_My heart burns with a thousand fires for you, I was wondering if you and I could get to know each other better?, I'll be here for the summer staying in cabin 1428, and if your into scary movies I have about a million and one and still counting, my sister Shannon will be here too but she's not into the whole butcher movies like we are Please accept my invite_

_Your girl_

_Sammi_.

"Awwwwwwwww Ben's got a sweetie Ben's got a sweetie ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, now let's talk punishment for his campwide watergun fight" Gwen said as Max read the letter and handed it back to Ben.

"I think you reading his private letter aloud is punishment enough Gwen, and Ben next time think before you do I tell you that all the time" Max said as Ben just looked down at his letter smelling of Strawberries and licorice.

"Either she's into sweet things, red things, or she's a rebel loving the thought of licorice and Strawberries together" Ben said stuffing the letter in his pillowcase and walking off as Gwen ran to catch up.

"Wait up Ben I want to come too, I mean wherever your going has got to be cooler that that gorge people call a lake" Gwen said as Ben went Xler8 and smiled.

"Sure you can come but only if you can keep up Gwen, and the answer to that is no" Ben said running off down the road as Gwen did her best to chase him until they both stopped at a farm cabin.

"Are you sure this is the place Dweeb?, I mean a girl like Sammi would never put up with conditions like these, I mean just look at the chickens running around the front yard".

"It's got to be the place I followed the smell of licorice and Strawberries to this spot, now might I ask why you followed me to this farm?"

"Because I had to see if Sammi's head was on straight, because it sounds as if she has feelings for you and has asked you on a date and I have to say that would be like the Earth revolving backwards" Gwen said as a boy walked onto the porch and her eyes fell on him as a goofy smile spread over face.

"Hi are you Mark Taylor Sammi's brother by chance?, if not can you point me in the direction of Sammi Taylor's house?" Ben asked already being in human form again.

"Yea I'm Mark Taylor and yes Sammi is my sister, and who might you be one of Sammi's schoolyard chums?" Mark asked as Sammi heard Ben's voice and ran out before Mark could mess her date chances up any more.

Sammi had light brown hair which she colored because black wasn't her color this week, a jean skirt with sparkles, a bikini top, sandals, and green eyes.

"Ben what a pleasant surprise what brings you around this part of town up for another watergun fight with your human shield?" Sammi asked pumping her Super Soaker and smiling at Gwen.

"Listen Sammi I'm here about the letter you purposely left laying out with my name on it, and I want to tell you that hanging could be cool but us dating will never happen" Ben said as Sammi took a chomp out of a gummy strawberry and a piece of licorice.

"That's fine I just want us to get to know each other better Ben, I mean you seem like a pretty cool boy and I'm a pretty cool girl plus a camp counselor to boot" Sammi said knowing that Ben was into girl's with nature instincts and a camp counselor was as good as Sammi could get.

"Where do I sign up to be a CIT Sammi?, I would love to be a camp counselor it just might jumpstart my boring Summer".

"And it would keep you out of my hair for the Summer so I'm all for it, and I would get no more watergun fights the whole Summer" Gwen said liking this idea more and more.

"You can come up to the camp director with me after lunch, his name's Max Tennyson and he says his grandson would love to work there" Sammi said petting one of the chickens heads as Benn tried this and got nipped in the fingers.

"So what are you extra crispy or original recipe you finger biter?" Ben asked as Sammy pulled a first aid kit from her backpack and gently blew on Ben's cut.

"A trick of the pro's Ben, or should I say a trick of the mommies seeing my mom did this every time I got a cut and it seemed to cool them down and make them feel better".

"If I knew that those chickens were nippers I never would have tried to touch one, and for future reference I'm Max Tennyson's Grandson Ben Tennyson".

Sammi laughed thinking that it was a big joke and when she saw Ben not laughing she quickly stopped and stared at him her Ipod swinging from her neck as Ben pushed play on his.

"I'm sorry it's just well you?, I mean Max said his grandson was the roughing it type and you certainly don't look like you roughed it once in your life" Sammi said as Don't Dream It's Over By Crowded House filled Ben's ears.

"_There is freedom within_

_There is Freedom without_

_Trying to catch the deluge in a paper cup_

_There's a battle ahead_

_Many battles are lost _

_But you'll never see the end of the road_

_While your traveling with me_

"Uhh Ben are you still with us or did you go to another universe where singing to your friends is acceptable?" Sammi asked as Gwen shook her head at Ben smiling.

"He's in Ipod universe right now and when the song is over he'll come back to planet Earth and ask you to watch scary movies with him all night, I know it sounds weird but in Ipod universe Ben can sole most of hid problems" Gwen said as Sammi bobbed her head to Ben's singing.

"_Hey now_

_Hey now Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now_

_Hey now_

_When the world comes in_

_They come_

_They come_

_To build a wall between us_

_We know they won't win_

"How long does Ben exactly stay in Ipod Universe until he's ready to deal with his problem?, I mean come on his voice is so soothing and I don't know how much longer I can take before I wrap him in my arms to soothe him" Sammi said as Gwen took a gummy strawberry from Sammi and she smiled.

"_Now I'm towing my car_

_There's a hole in the roof_

_My possessions are causing me suspicions_

_But there's no proof _

_In the paper today_

_Tales of war and of waste_

_But you turn right over to the TV page_

"I have to admit this song isn't half bad hearing it from Ben's lips, but than again any song would be great to hear coming from Ben's lips" Sammi said as a cow mooed in the barn and Sammi sighed angrily yelling after it.

"Gordon shut your mooing up I have a boy serenading me and I don't think he meant to involve cows in his song". 

"Actually Ben didn't mean to do anything like this, I mean this so isn't him he's more the shaking, shivering, stuttering, shy guy when it comes to girls" Gwen said as Ben continued his song.

"_Hey now_

_Hey now_

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now_

_Hey now_

_When the world comes in _

_They come_

_They come_

_To build a wall between us_

_We know they won't win_

"It's funny because I'm not the romantic type but this is like a fairytale ending come true you know what I mean Gwen?, only in my fairytale ending your covered in honey and bees are chasing you but hey you win some you lose some" Sammi said swaying her head to Ben's voice smiling at him.

"Listen there's a few rules to dating my cousin Sammi, and until you learn them your not going to be going near him I'll make sure" Gwen said still trying to get the vision of her running away from angry bees covered in honey out of her head.

"Like what drenched cousin?, I mean what kind of stupid rules could stop me from dating your cousin idiot girl?".

"Rule one have him back from dates by 10:00 or yo0u'll have to deal with my Grandpa and me, rule 2 Kissing him is off limits until he's 13 and understands a little more about kissing, rule 3 no tongue kissing or I'll chop those cute ponytails from your pretty little head, rule four My cousin will not be alone in a room with you anywhere in your house and rule five you'll have to fall in love with me and my Grandpa too".

"Sure like that's ever going to happen, rules 1- 5 are not going to be followed if you don't mind, Ben makes his own decisions and dating me just may be his best decision yet" Sammi said as Ben sang on.

"_Now I'm walking again_

_To the beat of a drum _

_And I'm counting steps _

_To the door of your heart_

_Only shadows ahead_

_They'll be clear _

_In the roof_

_Get to know the_

_Feeling of liberation and release_

"And who are you to tell me where my tongue can go Gwen?, if I want it in your cousin's mouth it will be there no questions asked" Sammi said watching Ben with love growing desperately in her eyes.

"I don't even know why he chose you farm girl, I mean him becoming a farmer is like a pig flying a sight to behold if it actually happened" Gwen said stalking off as Sammi laid on her knees and elbows in the grass waving her feet back and forth smiling at Ben.

"_Hey now_

_Hey now_

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now _

_Hey now _

_When the world comes in_

_They come_

_They come_

_To build a wall between us_

_We know they won't win_

_When Ben was finished Sammi knew Ben's true feelings and was happy to know that she felt the same way about him._

"_That song was beautiful Ben, but I've heard it before, where have I heard that song before Ben?, It's like this creepy feeling inside of me" Sammi said as Ben smiled._

"_Leigh Nash from Sixpence None The Richer did a remake of this song for the How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days soundtrack, but the original which is the one I sang was by Crowded House an 80's band" Ben said as Sammi slowly stood up smiling at him._

"_I heard the Leigh Nash version because How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days is my all time favorite movie ever, but I had no idea that hers was a remake from an 80's band"._

"_Yea I mean I have to admit she brought a whole new feel to the song but nothing beats Crowded House singing about all the things that happen in our lives" Ben said as Sammi wrapped her arms around him and one of the chicken's pecked at his shoelace._

"_That's Oscar Ben, we named him Oscar because he's a grouch every day, I mean I can practically see him living in a trash can saying beat it to everyone" Sammi said as Ben jumped away from Oscar._

"_Come on you can help me with my morning chores and then maybe if we have time we can have a horror fest"._

"_All right so what kind of chores are we doing?, cleaning your room, washing the dishes, cleaning the living room, and dusting around some crevices?" Ben asked as Sammi stared at Ben out of breath from cracking up laughing._

"_I- wish- I- had- your- humor- Ben- but- In- case- you- haven't- noticed- I'm- on- a- farm- meaning- feeding the chickens- milking the cows- cleaning the chicken coops- and picking ears of corn" Sammi said on the ground dust swirling around her._

"_I know you don't expect me to milk a cow, clean a chicken coop, feed a chicken my hand, or pick an ear of corn, I mean come on Sammi I wouldn't even know where to start" Ben said as Sammi handed Ben a metal bucket._

"_Just follow me and do as I do Ben, soon you'll find that milking a cow is no harder than tying your shoes, your just lucky you have me here to teach you stuff"._

"_This isn't exactly how I envisioned my day but if it means scary movies then let's go get some cow's milk, then I'll go to the camp to sign up for CIT and we'll go from there" Ben said in a gentle voice as Sammi knew he had a lot more than scary movies, candy, popcorn, and Coke in mind for the two of them._

_Well that's it for now and to Sammi I loved your ff so I decided to put you in mine, if you don't want to be in it then just tell me and I'll take you out Peace_

_John _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Shannon's Take On Things**

After Ben left Sammi ran into her room to try on clothes that she thought would get her noticed by Ben at a dance the camp was throwing tonight as her Sister Shannon trudged up the stairs muddy.

"Why can't we be normal teens for once sis?, you know crushing on guys, hanging with the girls, shopping at the mall, you know normal teenage girl things.

"Whatever Shan that's all I can say is whatever, I have an outfit to find and I'm going to need your help" Sammi said as Shannon looked her sister up and down.

"Somebody has a sweetie, somebody has a sweetie ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, so who is it Brad, Josh, Sean Michael, Gordy the pig?" Shannon asked smiling as Sammi just stared out over the farm.

"Nope Ben Tennyson the proud owner of my heart and he has a great singing voice too, I mean come on who wouldn't want a boy with a good singing voice?".

"Oh come on sis Ben's a loner everybody knows that, he goes for the first thing that bats their pretty little eyelashes at him".

"Prove it Shan if he's attracted to you I'll stop outfit hopping and settle down with whoever you think is my type".

"I smell a bet sis and if I win I'll get to date Ben while you date Gordy the pig Sammi" Shannon said grinning and dashing off to find Ben hoping to tempt him a little bit.

"She'll see Ben is an upstanding kind of guy he's not your everyday, average flirter and she's setting herself up for a fall" Sammi said twirling in the mirror seeing a sparkly jean skirt with a white top that said sweetness in red glitter in the middle and smiled.

"Hi Ben do you like my outfit I tried a million of them on, but this one screamed Ben Tennyson or at least I thought so".

Sammi slumped on her bed tired from a full days of farming and trying outfits on as her father's voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sammi Madison Beaumont come down here please Id like a word with you, and make it quick I still have plowing to do and a whole mess of animals to feed dinner to" Sammi's dad said as Sammi heard her middle name and knew it couldn't be good.

"What's up papa I really need to get ready for this dance we're having at the camp tonight, and there's a boy I'm hoping to impress when I get there" Sammi said as Jerry Beaumont could just nod his head at her.

"I know your growing up sweetie your mom told me about this Ben boy that keeps poking up when your working, I just want you to know that I found a replacement for you while you act like a kid at Summer camp" Jerry said as Sammi just sighed lovingly and hugged her father.

"Daddy you're the best daddy in the world you know that?, I mean if there is anything I can do for you just name it and I'm there" Sammi said as Jerry nodded and lifted his daughter onto his shoulders smiling up at her.

"Wait until your sister finds out that you get out of chore duty forever and she still has to do them, I bet you would love to share the face she has for ever and ever so I'll take pictures".

"So who did you get to replace me anyway papa?, I mean she isn't scrawny is she?, because if she is she's going to have to bulk up to move the hay and to lift those huge bags of groceries mom always brings home".

"You know her I think at least she said you did, her names Gwen and she's Ben's sister and I have to admit your right about the bulking up because she's going to need it for the moving hay and the bags of groceries, but also for the manual labor you do" Jerry said as Sammi's mom pulled up.

"You let me handle the groceries you just handle looking pretty for Ben because I want him to see what I see when you look in the mirror sweetie".

Sammi pecked her fathers cheek and ran up the stairs to find her makeup case and some perfume as her father smiled.

"That's my girl your mother was the same way at your age and look at her now holding down a family and a farm".

Meanwhile Shannon is stopped at the Rustbucket and pounded on the door as Gwen answered it and got one look to know that Shannon was related to Sammi.

"May I help you farm girl or are you also here for my dweeby cousin?, Because if you are I'll go get him and watch as he falls for you like he fell for your sister hard" Gwen said as Ben walked to the front door and saw Shannon smiling at him.

"Hey Ben right?, I'm Shannon Sammi's little sister and I was wondering if maybe you weren't doing anything later we could catch a movie tonight" Shannon said batting her eyes at Ben as he just shoved past her.

"Sorry but no Sammi is the girl I want and she invited me to a camp dance tonight, also I have about a million things to do to become a CIT for her" Ben said looking over a big red folder.

"Oh come on Ben just one movie and Sammi doesn't even have to know about it, did I mention Buckets Of Blood was playing at the multiplex at midnight?" Shannon asked as Ben closed his folder and stared at her.

"I'm thinking you don't hear no much do you?, so let me again say no, no, no, and hell no I'm going out with Sammi and I think you should get your eye fixed you keep blinking, is there gunk in it or something?" Ben asked once again opening his red folder.

"Oh please your just her flavor of the week until she feels bored and puts you on the backburner for another boy" Shannon said as Sammi skipped up the trail to the Rustbucket watching Shannon fail miserably.

"Afternoon all so what's going on Shan did he ask you out yet?, or are you going to trust me when I say that I'm the girl of his dreams?" Sammi asked as Shannon held a stout and Gwen screamed in fear from inside the Rustbucket.

"You can't be serious Grandpa I'm not a farm girl, I won't be able to wake up when the rooster crows, I can't milk a cow, I can't handle being around pigs, and I can't move bales of hay if you asked me to" Gwen said slamming open the Rustbucket's door as Sammi just grinned at her.

"You forgot carrying groceries, helping my mom pick vegetables, shuck the corn, feeding Willie the family pup, leaving cream out for princess my kitten, she only drinks fresh cream not that day after stuff most kitties drink, and helping mom fix dinner for my brother and father when they come in from a hard days work" Sammi said as Gwen looked like she was about to faint.

"No worries I'll be there bright and early Tomorrow morning to brief you on the rest of the chores I do around the farm, and if you refuse to wake up to the rooster he'll just peck you until you brush him away or angrily kick your blankets off and wake up".

"Great Ben get's Summer camp and I get Pecky the rooster to wake me up, now how will I tell my friends how my Summer went?" Gwen asked as Ben laughed at her and Sammi joined in.

"Easy just tell them you were a farm girl and made friends with a rooster named Lazlo not Pecky but Lazlo, it would do you some good to learn his name" Sammi said as Gwen just moaned angrily and looked at Ben.

"This is all your fault Ben Tennyson if you didn't start a watergun fight I never would have met Sammi and this whole farm girl business would be behind us".

"Actually Sammi's parents talked to me about a new farm girl last night because Sammi's growing into a young woman and getting interested in boys" Max said as Gwen stared open mouthed at Max.

"And just when were you thinking on telling me about the farming Grandpa?, I mean I could have had a chance to say no last night" Gwen said as a sleeping bag, a pillow, sheets, and a blanket were thrown to her.

"You're going to start living like Sammi tonight Gwen, the sleeping bag is for the bed if you don't want to use the blankets, and that's why I didn't tell you last night because you would have a chance to say no".

Down the dirt trail we hear an envious scream as Shannon came running out of the house and got as far as the front porch before her father stopped her.

"She's growing into a teenager Shannon, we gave you the chance to do that and you decided to keep farming" Jerry said as the mother guarded the front door.

"Young lady your father's right it was 2000 and you said you'd rather be a farm girl than a teen, now it's Sammi's turn to chose either Farming or the life of a teenager" Miranda Beaumont said as Shannon held a stout and looked up the dirt trail.

"If I knew that being a teen would get me out of doing chores I would have said great to the teen life and left the farming behind" Shannon said grumpily as Jerry handed her some metal pails.

"Off you go Missy those cow's aren't going to milk themselves, and then you'll get to meet replacement Sammi, her name's Gwen and she could do with some muscle" Jerry said as Shannon slumped off to the barn to milk the cows.

"We gave her a chance to be a teen right?, I mean it's not our fault she chose to be a farm girl Randy, She should have chose to be a teen when she had the chance".

"Yes Jerry we gave her that chance and she found that she was unwelcome by her peers and that's why she came back to farming, and the same thing will happen to Sammi, let's just hope she learns how to ignore it" Miranda said hoping that at least one of her daughters would be a normal girl and not a farm girl.

Gwen hastily picked up her sleeping bag, pillow, blanket, and sheet as Max gave her a hug and smiled down at her.

"It's not all that bad Gwen I mean I'll be looking in on you, and Sammi's family seems like the type that would take people like you in" Max said as Gwen forced a smile on her face and Ben dashed from the Rustbucket with flowers in his hands.

"Have fun Ben and remember the Wolf Cub cabin is where you'll go get your training as a counselor or CIT'd".

Max knew that Ben was in just as much of a problem as Gwen seeing the Wolf Cub cabin was full of a bunch of preteen'd girls with the counselor being Sammi.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for awhile huh dweeb?, I just want you to know that I will do everything in my power to break you and Sammi up" Gwen said angrily stomping down the trail to the Beaumont's house where cows were mooing and chickens were clucking.

"Well I'm off Grandpa wish me luck, I'll be around to see you sometime tomorrow after lunch and I have a free moment" Ben said as he was talking to air seeing no Max anywhere.

Max was chasing Sammi as she stopped by the mess hall and he was panting and sweating.

"Boy for a girl you sure are fast Sammi, what's the rush anyway your cabin should be already at the dance right?" Max asked as Sammi nodded and handed him a can of soda.

"Here you can use this more than me Mr. Tennyson, now what's the reason your flagging me down for?" Sammi asked as Max looked into her eyes.

"Ben's going to be a junior counselor in your cabin with you for his CIT, and I want you to make sure that he helps as much as he can".

"Funny I thought you just said you were putting Ben in a cabin full of preteen girls but you wouldn't be that mean would you Mr. T?".

"It was the only cabin without a training counselor Sammi, and I think it could help Ben get in touch with his softer side if you ask me" Max said as Sammi leaned against the mess hall wall staring at him.

"Mr. Tennyson I know you don't believe that, and neither do I you wanted Ben in this cabin so me and him could grow closer together" Sammi said as Max handed her a cabin layout.

"Look here Sammi every cabin has a training counselor but yours, now make sure he knows where to put his stuff and lead him tom his cot".

"Mr. Tennyson I would be glad to help Ben, but does he even know what your putting him through all Summer?".

"If I told him he was going to be stuck with a bunch of girls he never would have agreed to help you in the cabin" Max said as Sammi just nodded her head and saw Ben running up the trail.

"Well here goes nothing Mr. T, and if he never speaks to you again you can't blame me because I tried to warn you that he's not going to be able to handle being the only boy in a pack full of girls" Sammi said as Max ran off as Ben reached the mess hall.

"Hey sweetie here I got you some flowers and some candy, now let's get this dance started shall we or would you rather stand out here all night?" Ben asked as Sammi smiled and pecked lips.

"Actually your rooming with me in my cabin, and I'm the head counselor in the cabin so I guess you could figure the rest out".

Ben didn't have a care in the world at this point but Sammi knew that it was all going to come crashing down soon enough.

"There's a few things you should know before your thrown into the cabin, like rule one ten o clock curfew for the campers, rule two if they start goofing off after lights out it's fine until somebody get's hurt, and rule three your going to be pushed into a cabin filled with preteen girls" Sammi said a guilty smile on her face.

"Oh my God you're a hoot Sammi, because I thought you just said my Grandpa the director of this camp put me in a cabin with girls" Ben said cracking up but stopped when he saw how serious Sammi looked.

"Are you completely kidding me Sammi?, I don't think I have the willpower to handle preteen girls all Summer".

"Actually their not so bad once get used to Lizzie's pets, Margoux's depressed role, Lilly's constant pop tuning, Amy's camp spirit, Natasha's constant bickering with Margoux, and my constant screaming my head off" Sammi said as Ben had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Well that's it for now and I'm sorry if the chaps are too long but I have so much I want to do with this ff so my imagination wanders from time to time, and thanks for letting me use you for my story Sammi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 More Than He Can Chew**

Ben walked into the mess hall to find the Wolf Cubs eating and mingling with each other at their table.

"We're the lucky one's that get to sit with the other counselors at the head table, just to warn you a fight is going to break out between Margoux, and Natasha their always is a fight between them for one stupid reason or another" Sammi said as the counselors looked at the both of them.

"You stupid witch what makes you think you have the right to write whatever you want and not let anyone read it?, I mean come on you can't possibly think that people won't care while you slam them in that diary of yours" a golden haired girl said as a black haired girl continued to write in her book.

"Heads up Ben this is where we shine, you take the golden haired instigator and I'll take the black haired firecracker, unless of course you want the black haired firecracker" Sammi said as Ben grabbed the golden haired girl around her shoulders and Sammi grabbed the collar of the black haired girl.

"All right Margoux I know already by the look of things that once again you did absolutely nothing wrong, but in Natasha's eyes you did a whole lot wrong".

"Oh please in her eyes everything I do is wrong, I could sneeze the wrong way and she'd think I'm practicing witchcraft the stereotypical jerk" Margoux said angrily grabbing her black book and running off as Sammi chased her.

"And you what is the problem with her writing things in her diary?, if she doesn't want to share what she writes with you she doesn't have to, and that my friend is a part of the constitution" Ben said as Natasha just sighed angrily and made to sit back down but Ben wasn't having it.

"I know the solution to both of our problems, and yes I have a problem with you making my girl's life a living hell, my solution is handcuffs, you, and Margoux tied together for two weeks".

Natasha stared open mouthed at Ben as Margoux was led back to the camp table by Sammi who looked like milking a cow was sounding good right about now.

"All right he can't be serious about the handcuff thing Sam, I mean yes we fight but who doesn't these days?" Natasha asked as Margoux's interest was suddenly broadened.

'What handcuff thing?, and please tell me it involves getting little miss Priss out of here in a squad car Mr. Newbie" Margoux said as Natasha just stared helplessly up at Sammi.

"Don't you bat those pretty green eyes at me young lady, you have run me down since the word go and now I would love to hear what Ben has in store for you and Margoux" Sammi said pouring herself some lemonade as Margoux heard her name and looked into Ben's eyes.

"Well here's the deal and don't interrupt if you know what's good for you, I've been thrown into this cabin for a reason and that's to whip the bad apples into shape and make them Granny Smith Apples" Ben said as a girl with Auburn hair licked her lips at Ben's words.

"So here's what we do ladies and well ladies seeing there's no gents, I'm going to handcuff the two of you together for two whole weeks and if there's any arguments I'll make it four, and during this Summer you'll learn a lot about each other and see that you may actually have something in common".

"I'm liking this idea more and more Ben, if I knew your brain worked this way I would have invited you to stay with me here at the beginning of the Summer" Sammi said as Ben went through his bag and produced handcuffs which were slapped over Margoux and Natasha's wrists.

"Good luck for the two weeks ladies, you'll sleep together, eat together, swim together, as a matter of fact you'll do everything together" Ben said as the girl with the Auburn hair giggled girlishly.

"All right I'll introduce you to the Wolf Cubs Ben, the auburn haired vixen is Amy, the girl with the Ipod is Lilly, The one smothering the bunny is Lizzie, And of course you met the reason I want to remain childless Natasha and Margoux" Sammi said as everybody waved as they were introduced.

"Lilly hardly ever takes that Ipod off but you get used to her after awhile, me and her became friends last year when she was a Tiger Cub with me" Amy said looking over a camp schedule and checking things off.

"Hurry up and eat girls you still have to find the perfect outfit to impress those boys at the dance and we have to pry Lizzie away from Flopsy" Natasha said making to stand up but Margoux flicked her wrist and Natasha slammed back down.

"I think I'm going to like this new punishment, I mean just look I have a new way to abuse you now" Margoux said grinning as Natasha stared her down.

"Look Depressy if we're ever going to get through this we're going to have to work together, I mean I really don't think our new counselor is bluffing when he said we were like this for two weeks" Natasha said as Margoux grinned and went back to her slam diary as Natasha called it.

"As for getting Lizzie away from Flopsy I don't see why we have to, I mean she's her own person and that makes her one of the coolest girls I've ever met, and if she brings Flopsy to the dance that would just confirm her coolness because he's technically a boy".

Lizzie smiled at being called cool as she ruffled Flopsy's ears and Natasha knew that Flopsy would be joining in the festivities tonight.

"I think he's cute as a bunny button, and I also think he would love to go to a dance tonight because he hardly ever leaves his cage" Lizzie said kissing Flopsy's bunny nose and Margoux held a smile.

"Well my good deed for the day is done, I made Lizzie happy and she's becoming her cool, natural, self and there's nothing you can do about it Prissy" Margoux said as Sammi walked up seeing the angry glint in Natasha's eyes.

"Wait don't tell me it's on the tip of my tongue, Margoux did something with her mind that has peeved you to the greatest extent?, am I right or am I right?" Sammi asked as Natasha turned towards her angrily.

"She's turning the dance into Barnum and Bailey's circus telling Lizzie to bring Flopsy to the dance just because he's a boy" Natasha said as Tracy Bonham's Mother Mother flooded Margoux's head as she sang along.

"_Mother Mother how's the family?_

_I'm just calling to say hello_

_How's the weather how's my father?_

_Am I lonely heaven's no_

_Mother Mother are you listening?_

_Just a phone call to ease your mind_

_Life is perfect never better_

_Distance's making the heart grow fin e_" Margoux sang as Natasha just stared at Lizzie and Flopsy.

"I hope you know that your going to be eaten alive tonight, nobody is going to believe you brought a rabbit to the dance as your date" Natasha said as Lizzie puckered up and kissed Flopsy's nose shrieking with laughter.

"He is just the cutest thing on four paws isn't he?, I mean if you asked me what my dream boy would look like- I'd- say- he- looked- just- just- just- just- like- the- boy- who- just- walked- in" Lizzie said as a boy with black hair, tan Vans with magic marker designs on the bottom and hazel eyes walked in.

"See now we're talking because if you take Depressy's advice you'd be laughed out by everyone at the dance, now rule number one is get his name and digits but act casual" Natasha said as Sammi decided to follow in the shadows to help Lizzie.

"_When you sent me off to see the world_

_Were you scared that I might get hurt?_

_Would I try a little tobacco?_

_Would I keep on hiking up my skirt?_

_I'm hungry I'm dirty_

_I'm losing my mind _

_Everything's fine_

_I'm freezing I'm starving_

_I'm bleeding to death_

_Everything's fine" _Margoux howled as everyone at the table stared at her.

"Hey boy my names Lizzie and I was wondering if you were maybe looking for a date to the dance tonight, if your interested in me that is" Lizzie said to herself as Sammi stood in the shadows seeing Lizzie look down at the hardwood floor.

"Hey John I guess I'll catch you around sometime huh kid?, I mean your not leaving camp without saying goodbye to your friends are you? A boy asked John the boy of Lizzie's dreams as he just shook his head.

"I'll be at the lake all day tomorrow seeing I have no girl to hold me down, but if you want to meet sooner you may want to check your gender because tonight is ladies night" John said laughing as Lizzie ran to keep up with him.

"Hey bunny girl what's the haps?, or in you friends case hops he looks pretty cool for a woodland creature" John said as Lizzie just smiled and pet Flopsy's back.

"The names Lizzie and I was wondering if maybe you weren't doing anything tonight that you would like to go to the camp dance with me, but only if your not tied down with anything else" Lizzie said as Sammi slapped her hands over her face in frustration.

"You don't know me too well huh Lizzie, allow me to introduce myself the names John Ward and I'm never tied down by anything I make plans with girls and they hardly ever make plans with me".

Lizzie blushed a little as John smiled and their eyes locked as Lizzie couldn't hold in her happiness much longer.

"I'll go if you really want me to go Liz, has anybody ever told you that you'd make a great vet someday, or were you aiming higher than that?".

Lizzie giggled as John smiled back at her and she was on cloud 9 as Margoux walked up still singing her song.

"_Yea I'm working making money_

_I'm starting to build a name_

_I can feel it around the corner_

_I can make it any day_

_Mother Mother can you hear me?_

_Sure I'm sober sure I'm sane_

_Life is perfect never better_

_Still your daughter still the same_" Margoux screeched as Sammi quickly jumped from the shadows leading her back to the table with Natasha being pulled along the hardwood floor.

"So back to the dance I'll meet you out in front of the mess hall after dinner, you just worry about looking pretty" John said as Lizzie held a confused look on her face and John joined her.

"I'm kidding of course I can look pretty I mean I am a girl in case you haven't noticed, or do you have two eyes?" Lizzie screamed hoping to cover her tracks as John just smiled and walked off.

Lizzie's insides were singing as she had a bounce in her step back to the Wolf Cub table and everybody seemed to notice including Sammi.

"Girl you played that like a pro but one thing you did wrong, never ask a boy if he's tied down with anything else because that looks weak to them" Sammi said as Lizzie just tilted her head back smiling as Natasha joined her.

"Ha Depressy take that to heart, she's taking a living, breathing, human being to the dance and not somebody who's diet is lettuce, carrots and water" Natasha said as Margoux continued to sing.

"_If I tell you what you want to hear_

_Would it help you to sleep well at night?_

_I assure that I'm perfect here_

_I'll just cuddle up and sleep tight_

_I'm hungry I'm dirty_

_I'm losing my mind everything's fine_

_I'm freezing I'm starving_

_I'm bleeding to death everything's fine_

_I miss you I love you"_

After the song Margoux was sweating and the whole table just stared shocked and surprised at her.

"What nobody's heard of Tracy Bonham before?, or has anybody heard of punk music before?" Margoux asked as the girls quickly went back to their dinner and Natasha couldn't help but rub it in some more.

"So again I say for those a little hard of hearing Lizzie, our little animal lover has a date with an actual boy tonight and he doesn't have long ears or hop" Natasha said as Margoux looked over at Lizzie who was feeding Flopsy her salad.

"Say it aint so Liz tell me it aint so and if you do please don't lie on my account because I can take the truth better than everybody in this wide world we live in".

"Well Margoux I started to think that I would get laughed at if I brought a bunny to the dance, and this angel floating on air Vans walked in and I needed to talk to him" Lizzie said gently poking her red Jell-O and laughing as it swayed back and forth with the whipped cream teetering.

I wonder how they make the whipped cream stick on there like that?, I mean just look at the Jell-O wobble and the whipped cream just sticks there".

"I'm not even sure this camp food's edible by anybody's standards, but it's great to have camp spirit let's hear it loud and proud girl's" Amy screamed as the girl's groaned and Amy held her smile.

"So Ben how about the dance would you like to go with me or are you taken already?, I mean you do look quite fetching" Natasha said as Ben laughed and wrapped his arms around Sammi's shoulders.

First off I'm not up for a triple date, second your way to young for my taste, third Goths scare me a bit, fourth Sammi and I are a couple so get used to it, and fifth did I mention the triple date thing doesn't work for me?" Ben asked as Margoux smiled and threw her arm out to Natasha.

"Well Posh Spice looks like we're going to this dance together, that is unless you have a boy in mind that would date you with a Goth in the back of you, and Ben I admire your honesty because a lot of people are scared of us but won't admit it" Margoux said as Natasha just groaned.

Well that's it for now I'll write more tomorrow so reply and Sammi thanks again for letting me use you for my ff


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Dancing Behind Enemy Lines**

Once the Wolf Cubs got to the Mess hall there were millions of glow in the dark stars decorating the ceiling, a banner that said dancing under the stars, a DJ that was setting up for the dance, and a table lined with refreshments from one end to another.

"All right ladies this is the main event, so you have your pick of any boy here to dance with except for the arguing twins over here that are handcuffed to each other" Ben said as Natasha gave Margoux a disgusted look and Margoux shrugged smiling back at her.

"Well dance date looks like we're going to have to dance the night away together huh preppy?, or would you rather not dance at all?" Margoux asked as Natalie just moaned and stared angrily into her black eyes.

"Listen Depressy if we're going to be spending the night dancing together I want to get a few things straight, one I will not slow dance with you, two I will not kiss you at the end of the night, and three we will not by any means mosh pit".

"I'm not making any promises Prissy, because if I feel like moshing than I'm going to mosh and there's nothing your prissy attitude can do to stop me".

Natalie moaned again seeing this was going to be a long night and she caught the eye of a boy by the refreshment table as Margoux grinned down at her.

I'm refusing to move from this spot so good luck getting him to notice you from over here Prissy, especially due to the fact that I don't know you have a girl dressed in black attached to your hip" Margoux said as Natalie shot her an angry glance.

"This is all your fault Depressy if you didn't waltz in here making the pity me woes I could be mingling with that cute boy over at the refreshment table, but here we are attached at the hip and he'd never go near me" Natalie said as the boy got a cup of punch and walked over to Natalie and Margoux.

"Well hello beautiful and well other beautiful my names David Watson and I was wondering if the golden haired girl would like to dance with me" the boy said as Natalie held a hopeful look on her face.

"We're kind of a packaged deal David meaning if you take the blonde haired girl then you have to take the black haired vixen too" Margoux said as David walked away laughing and Natalie pouted at Margoux.

"What's the matter mopey sad that the cute boy doesn't want to dance with a Goth/Prep?, because if you are just think you have the pleasure of my company for two weeks, and in those weeks maybe we can bond Goth to prep".

"Oh joy to the world the Goth lord has come, I'm blessed to be in your company Depressy" Natalie said as Margoux grinned and nudged her.

"Just think your cute boy intake is going to suffer in these two weeks, unless they want to get to know me as well as you" Margoux said flipping her silky, soft, multi colored hair back and forth.

Ben and Sammi giggled at the refreshment table as Ben was feeding her mini corn dogs and she was feeding him brownies.

"I feel like we're at a wedding right now Ben, I mean this is just like the ritual we have at weddings now I need a long white dress and a rock that glitters in the sun, and you need a tux" Sammi said as Ben smiled popping another mini corn dog in her mouth.

"All right so who do you think would win in a fight Sammi?, Freddy and Jason, then the title match is Michael Myers and Chucky" Ben said as Sammi got a thoughtful look on her face and smiled.

"Well we all know Jason beat Freddy in Freddy Vs. Jason, as for Michael Myers and Chucky no contest Michael would beat that doll into oblivion".

"All right The Wolfman VS. Dracula, and Pinhead VS. The Leprechaun from the Leprechaun movies take you picks".

"Wolfman because Dracula has that nasty allergy to the sun, and Pinhead because he controls the demons from hell and that Leprechaun isn't really so scary, in fact I place Michael with Pinhead and let Chucky and the Leprechaun duke it out that would be a match to see" Sammi said shoving more brownie into Ben's face.

"All right between Chucky and Leprechaun who do you think would win in that match my sweet horror movie buff?" Ben asked as Sammi already had the match played out in her head.

"Well that depends greatly on if the Leprechaun brings his pot of gold or not, because if he does and Chucky takes it I would bet the house on Leprechaun, but if he doesn't then I'd put the money on Chucky and his unique style of killing".

"I love you more than words can tell Sammi I mean you are a horror movie buff, a farmer, a cool girl, and the owner of my heart to boot, I mean girl's like you are a dime a dozen".

A purple water balloon exploded from the ceiling and fruit punch soaked the floor where Sammi and Ben stood and Gwen could be seen quickly leaving the scene and Sammi was pumping her Super Soaker.

"She picked the wrong couple to mess with Ben, now as Arnold told Sarah Connor in Terminator 2 come with me if you want to live" Sammi said as Gwen ran from the courtyard with Sammi thirty paces away from her smiling as Gwen ran into a dead end.

"All right Gwen you have this coming so I ask you where you want it, and if you say nowhere you get it everywhere, and this is fruit punch it's a horror to get out of clothes".

"I was just playing a little harmless prank on you guys, I mean where is your heart of fun and adventure all the kids have been pranked here once or twice I bet" Gwen said as Sammi's super soaker went off and Gwen was covered in fruit punch with Sammi smiling.

" In the words of a very famous robot Hasta La Vista Baby, now if your done Ben and I have snackage and horror movie talk to catch up on and a cabin of girls to keep an eye on so excuse us".

Gwen angrily looked in the direction of Sammi who placed the Super Soaker in her mouth squirting juice into it.

"So you're a Sci Fi fan too pinch me because I must be dreaming, you are the perfect girl for me to get with Sammi Beaumont" Ben said as Sammi pecked his lips and they walked back into the mess hall to the song Bleed It Out By Linkin Park.

"This song is going out to all you moshers out there and it's requested by your very own DJ Matt Mcdaniels, so mosh to this song and Linkin Park will take you there" The DJ said as Natalie got a scared look on her face and Margoux grinned.

"_Yea here we go for the hundredth time_

_Hand grenades pin in every line_

_Throw em up and let something shine_

_Going out of my fucking mind_" Margoux sang as she and a bunch of other kids pushed Natalie back and forth in a mosh pit.

"Looks like Natalie's having some fun tonight huh?, I mean at least their not tearing each other's hair out yet" Ben said as Natalie was stuck in the middle of the pit with Margoux throwing her head back and laughing.

"That girl is certainly the best mosher I have seen in a long time, and you wouldn't think she would be with all the golden blonde hair" one of Margoux's friends said as Natalie looked like she wanted to cry.

"_Filthy mouth no excuse_

_Find a new place to hang this noose _

_String me up from atop these roofs _

_Knot it tight so I won't get loose_" John sang walking up with Lizzie.

"Help me guys I can't get out and I've never moshed a day in my life and I think my ribs are broken in twenty different places" Natalie moaned as Margoux just pushed her harder sending herself and Natalie flying into Margoux's friends who pushed them back and forth.

"Now this is what I call dancing hey Prissy?, I mean when was the last time you've moshed and got people singing in your ear?" Margoux asked as Natalie was on her knees sliding across the floor with Margoux cackling.

"_Truth is you can't stop and stare_

_Run myself out and no one cares_

_Dug a trench out_

_Laid down there_

_With a shovel up _

_Out of reach somewhere_" the DJ sang as Margoux joined her friends and pushed herself and Natalie in the mosh pit.

"How long do you think it will be until she screams and starts trying to push her way out of the mosh pit?" Ben asked as Sammi couldn't hold her laughter in anymore as Natalie tried standing up and was pushed back down.

"After this we'll go somewhere and talk because there's a lot I have to tell you and I think your going to find it stimulating in your own prissy way" Margoux said as Natalie once again tried standing and was pushed down.

"_Yea someone pour it in_

_Make a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_" Sammi sang as more people ran into the middle of the mosh pit.

"I don't think Natalie is used to all this moshing just yet Sammi, I mean she looks like she wants to curl up in a ball and die a slow painful death" Ben said as Sammi smiled down at him.

"That's the point Ben Margoux is Natalie's Terminator, sent from the future to show her that things aren't always going to go her way just because she wants them to".

"So Prissy are we having fun yet or should we crank up the pit and throw you back and forth like a rag doll?, because we can do that if you really want us to" Margoux said as Natalie angrily stood up and was pushed down again.

"_I bleed it out _

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away _

_Just to throw it away_" The moshers sang as Natalie was seen trying to push her way out of the pit.

"Coming through you pushy people let me out so I can go get my wardrobe dry cleaned and I can watch the stupid people get stuck in the mosh pit" Natalie said as she was pulled back in by Margoux who held a grin on her face.

"Don't leave now the parties just getting started Prissy, we're not even halfway through the song yet mosh girl" Margoux said as Natalie was once again pushed along the group of moshers.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment to a girl like me Depressy, you have sank to a new low, and I have to say the low's you sank to could never compare to this".

"_I bleed it out_

_Go stop the show_

_Choppy words in a sloppy flow_

_Shotgun I pull _

_Lock and load_

_Cock it back and then watch it go_" Lizzie sang as John and her joined the moshers and Natalie squeaked in fear as a circle was formed around her.

"Ben when do you think we should get her out of there?, I mean if it was up to me I wouldn't because that lot can get angry when they lose the thing their moshing" Sammi said as Ben agreed and they saw Natalie get pushed back and forth to the moshers.

"All right now the dreaded question, Aliens VS. Terminator who wins the match Sammi?, I mean my moneys on the Aliens because they've beaten a robot before just look at the movie Alien" Ben said as Sammi nodded and playfully nudged him.

"Still The terminator's got all the gadgets that could beat the aliens, like guns, gun's, and more gun's and those catchy one liners like I'll be back" Sammi said as Ben laughed along with Sammi.

"_Mama help me I've been cursed_

_Death is rolling in every verse_

_Candy paint on this brand new hearse _

_Can't contain him he knows he works_" David sang seeing his golden haired girl in the middle of the mosh.

"Help me please somebody help, I'm going to blow chunks and I'm not sure which way their going" Natalie said as her cheeks puffed out and Margoux pushed Natalie who threw up on the floor.

"Now this is the night of my life and I have you to thank for it Prissy, now like I said after this we can bond, I have a lot of suppressed memories and I'm sure you do too so it should be fun" Margoux said as Natalie was green in the face.

"She seems to be getting sick Ben so as her counselor I have to stop it, but as her Counselor in training what do you think we should do?" Sammi asked as Ben pointed at the moshers rioting.

"If you want to get in the middle of that be my guest Sammi but I want no part of it because just look at the way their rioting right now" Ben said as Sammi had to admit she was afraid of what was going to happen to her.

"_Fuck this hurts_

_I won't lie_

_Doesn't matter how hard I try_

_Half the words don't mean a thing_

_And I know that I won't be satisfied_" Ben sang as the moshers grew restless continuing to push Natalie back and forth.

"Can somebody please get me a drink my throats sore and my mouth's dry, I need something with the word's natural spring water in it" Natalie screamed as David ran to get her some punch.

"See that Prissy ask and ye shall receive, just because the boy's not dancing with you doesn't mean he's a total failure as a boyfriend" Margoux said as Natalie tried shoving her way out of the mosh pit.

"_So why try ignoring him_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_" Sammi sang as for the first time we hear Natalie laugh as Margoux joined her.

"Just think on how your going to explain this to your friends back home, I mean I bet none of them have ever even been to a rock concert let alone moshed before" Margoux screamed above the music.

"_I bleed it out _

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away _

_Just to throw it away_" David sang joining the mosh circle as Natalie pushed him into the moshers laughing at him.

"I never thought Moshing could be so much fun, I ought to thank you for this someday Margoux and I think it will be tonight" Natalie said as Margoux was surprised of two things, one Depressy was out of Natalie's dictionary, and two Natalie was thanking her for something.

"Your welcome Nat, and I knew you would love this because it's an ultimate rush to anyone who tries it" Margoux said as David was still being pushed back and forth from the moshers and getting dizzy.

"Well Ben sweetie looks like you plan worked their talking like civilized people and I can't hear them yelling at each other anymore" Sammi said as Ben just held a triumphant smile and Gwen walked up covered from head to toe in cow's milk.

"Let me guess you upset one of the cows while my sister Shannon was trying to show you how to milk a cow".

"I tell you it's a good think I'm not lactose and tolerant farm girl, I just came here to congratulate Ben on dating the one person I hate more than him.

"_I bleed it out_

_I've opened up these skies _

_I'll make you face this_

_I pulled myself out so far_

_I'll make you face this now_" The DJ sang as David went sprawling to Natalie as she grinned at him.

"It's just not working out for us David, I mean you're a jerk and I'm a priss there's a big difference between us, like I don't eat jerk burgers with a side of fries, I'm not the one being dissed, and last of all your not the one walking away I am.

"_I bleed it out _

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away _

_Just to throw it away" the mess hall chorused in unison as Margoux and Natalie walked off laughing their heads off._

_Well that's it for now and Sammi so sorry I didn't reply sooner I had writer's block and had no idea how to finish this chapter but I feel I did good Keep Reading and Replying_

_Cindy'sboy93 AKA John_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Learning about each other**

After the dance Margoux and Natasha were still giggling when they reached the Wolf Cub cabin and Margoux knew that tonight had to be the night she opened up to Natasha.

"Well I'm going to brush my teeth and get ready for bed, care to join me seeing we're like Siamese twins?" Natasha asked as Margoux grinned and followed her to the bathroom.

"After that I would like to talk to you about my life a little bit Nat, It'll help you understand me a lot better and why I write in my diary all the time" Margoux said as Natasha spit toothpaste into the sink and gargled her water.

"Well seeing we're becoming friends I don't have a problem with that, I mean I always wondered why black is your color of choice".

Screams filled Margoux's head and it was her screams as her ex boyfriend once again beat her and this made Margoux cringe and get a cold chill.

"Well I just have to get my nightgown on and then we can sit and chat all you want Margoux, because I have things in my life I'd like to talk to you about too".

Natalie heard herself screaming in her head too but it wasn't an ex boyfriend that was making her scream it was her father.

"Well we're ready for bed and we have all the snacks we can eat seeing we have a fridge filled to the brim with snacks, so let's get talking about ourselves" Margoux said her black lipstick tumbling from her makeup bag.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private I mean what if the others walk in and wonder what we're talking about" Natasha asked as Margoux picked up her lipstick and replaced it as Natasha led Margoux to her room locking the door behind her.

"There now we'll have no interruptions and we're free to tell each other what we want because what you and I say will never leave this room promise me that".

"I promise whatever we say will not leave this room Nat, I'm really good at keeping secrets and I know you are too" Margoux said placing her makeup bag in front of her.

"Well I guess I should start because this has been going on for three years and my mom's not going to do anything to stop him" Natasha said tears flowing from her blue eyes.

"Level with me Nat, I mean this is the first time I've seen you cry since you got to this camp and we bunked together".

"He touches me Margoux my dad touches me and it's not in a hugging way either it's in a way that he says I'm beautiful and then well I can't say much more" Natasha said her tears hitting the hardwood floor one after the other.

"You mean he rapes you?, and if so have you told your mother about the stuff he's been doing to you?" Margoux asked as Natasha nodded her head to both questions.

"It's getting to the point where I can't stand to look at myself or him, so I thought it would be better just to stay at friends houses all the time and that worked all but a week before he started locking the doors and putting bars on my windows".

"And your mother hasn't done anything to stop him?, I mean he's hurting you and she just sits idly by watching it go on?".

"Are you kidding my mom says I deserved it, she figures if I look like a whore, I dress like a whore, I wear too much makeup like a whore I should be treated like a whore" Natasha said as Margoux stood up and wrapped her arms around her and Natasha just bawled into her arms.

"I mean my friends just don't understand why I can't go home, they don't see what he does to me, and they don't know how it feels to never want to go back home again".

"Your mom should get a divorce from him Nat, I mean I just want you to know that the stuff he does to you is not deserved by you or anyone in this world for that matter" Margoux said slowly letting go of Natasha as she sniffled and looked up at her.

"My smile isn't even real it's painted on my face because I don't want people to see me cry anymore, there are too many people involved already".

"He's the reason you came to camp isn't he?, I mean you figured you'd be away from him and he'd forget all about raping you this summer" Margoux said as Natasha nodded guiltily as Margoux nodded her head knowing all the feelings Natasha felt for her father because she felt the same for her ex.

"Why don't you go now Margoux I can't stand to talk about this anymore, it hurts me to even use his name in a sentence" Natasha said as Margoux handed her a soda and the front screen door slammed.

"All right ladies get ready for bed and then we'll go to the campfire and roast marshmallows as soon as we can find Margoux and Natasha" Sammi said as she had a hunch on where they might be.

"Well my story is almost the same as yours because I do get raped, I do hate to look at myself in the mirror, I do wish that I could just wither away to nothingness sometimes, and I do wish I could become happy again" Margoux said as Natasha listened and slurped her soda and dried her eyes with a tissue.

"The only difference between us is I get raped by my ex boyfriend whenever he feels the time is right to come and get me".

Natasha put her soda can down and her eyes went wide with surprise as Margoux started sniffling and Natasha hugged her as Margoux embraced Natasha's hug and their tears formed together as one falling onto the hardwood floor at once.

"He always told me I deserved it but I knew I didn't and I used to wear colorful clothes like yours but the truth is I'm scared to now because I don't want to meet another person like my ex in my life".

"Is that what you write about in your diary Margoux?, wanting to be a colorful butterfly again but being afraid to?" Natasha asked as Margoux shook her head no and slid it to Natasha.

"Go ahead and read it I trust you Nat, you're probably about the only person I trust to read it and that's saying something about you" Margoux said as Natasha opened it and there was a light knock on her door.

"Girl's it's Sammi and we were going down to the campfire to make Smores if your interested in that, I mean who isn't interested in Graham crackers, Chocolate, and Marshmallow's?" Sammi asked as Margoux and Natasha quickly hid their crying and answered Sammi.

"We'll meet you guys down there Sam, we're kind of having a bonding moment right now, we'll come down once we're done here" Natasha said wiping her eyes and Sammi knew she was crying by her voice.

"All right but if you need someone to talk to I'm always up late and I'll be ready to hear what you have to say".

As soon as the screen door slammed again Margoux continued with her story as Natasha felt bad for the names she called her and the fights she caused with Margoux.

And the worst part of this whole story is that my ex is here at this very camp with me, his name's David Watson and he's the boy you left moshing back at the dance" Margoux said crying as Natasha hugged her and gave her the diary back.

"Here it's all yours Margoux, I don't want to read what you write because that would be an invasion of privacy in anybody's standards" Natasha said as Margoux hugged her back her black stained tears smearing on Natasha but she could care less.

"I'm going to find this boy and I'm going to make him see what it feels like to be in pain, He has no right to lay his hands on anybody and that includes my best friend".

Margoux slowly stood up and followed Natasha across the lake back to the dance where David was snickering with his friends as Natasha angrily walked up and grabbed him pinning him to the cabin wall.

"All right you big bully you and I have to get a few things straight, one Margoux is off limits from this moment on, two if I see you anywhere near her again I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp, three if you come anywhere near me again you better hope you come equipped with body armor" Natasha said angrily.

David's friends ran in all directions as Margoux walked up with a stout on her face and her hands clenched into fists as David just smiled at her.

"What are you going to do you little slut are you going to hit me?, well go ahead because once this girl let's me go we're going to have problems lots of problems" David said as Margoux's fists came back bust against David's nose as it got crooked and started bleeding.

"Look what I did to you I hope it's broken like my soul is, and for future reference I am not a slut just because you call me one" Margoux said angrily stalking off to be next to Natasha.

"Your friend looks like a slut too, maybe she's been abused a little bit in her life too huh?, maybe she'd like to be my next rape victim" David said as Natasha kicked his stomach and he fell onto the dirt trail with Natasha smiling down at him.

"Thai Kwan Doe black belt extraordinaire, mess with me if you think I'm lying you pedophile, now back to Margoux stay the hell away from her and we won't have any more problems" Natasha said as Margoux bawled and threw her arms around Natasha happy to be rid of the monster in her nightmares.

"Let's go to that campfire Marge, then we can go back to my room and crash for the night, and tomorrow I'll lend you some of my bright colorful clothes to wear.

Margoux slowly let go of Natasha and they walked back to their cabin with David following them not being one to start a fight but he was one to finish it.

"All right sluts you have no idea who your messing with but you will find out soon enough, and then I'll rape the both of you together" David said pulling out a switchblade and walking around the side of their cabin the knife shining in the light of the moon.

"I can't believe we got away from him, I mean if I knew it was that easy I would have left him a long, long, long, long, long time ago" Margoux said throwing her black clothes in a pile of dirty rags to be thrown away.

A booming knock came upon the door as Natasha ran to answer it while Margoux thumbed through Natasha's makeup and perfumes trying to find the right one for her.

"Hello slutty make a sound and so help me God I'll slit your throat right here without thinking twice, now why don't you tell me why you hurt me back there and we can go from there" David said his knife posed over Natasha's throat.

"Margoux help he's back and he has a knife he's going to kill me please help me, I don't know how long I can keep him from killing me!" Natasha screamed as Margoux ran in front of David and sprayed bug spray in his eyes and he screamed stumbling backwards as Sammi ran up seeing that he had a knife.

"Rule number one in Sammi Beaumont's cabin no knives, guns, or any other deadly weapon is allowed past the door" Sammi said as Natasha kicked him down again and Sammi placed her foot on his wrist as he fingers loosened around the knife.

"Girl's my room now I have Ben watching the other's by the campfire, you and I have got to have a talk about what's going on in your life because I got a phone call from a Philip Washington and he threatened to come and take Natasha away" Sammi said as a scared look stole over Natasha's eyes.

"It's him isn't it slut?, that man made you a slut to him hasn't he slutty?, I would kill to see him come here for you" David said standing up and running off as Sammi looked at Margoux and Natasha.

"So pop quiz time ladies, who wants to be the one to explain to me on who Philip Washington is?, and what he wants with Natasha?".

Natasha and Margoux walked to Sammi's room where a plate of Smores greeted them along with bottles of soda and bowl after bowl of chips.

"I decided to bring the party to you two after hearing Natasha cry, I had to find out what was wrong so level with me girls what is Natasha's problem?" Sammi asked as Natasha was tight lipped and Margoux made a motion with her fingers buttoning her lips.

"Nobody leaves this room until I find out what is going on with Natasha and what the man wants with her get me?, your choice we stay in here until somebody talks or we talk now and leave for the campfire after".

"You have to make me the greatest promise you ever made anyone Sammi, and I mean it the greatest promise that you ever had to make that what I say in this room stay's in this room" Natasha said as Margoux nodded at Sammi.

"All right I make the greatest promise, I swear on Ben and all of the campers I watch here I cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye that I will not tell anyone about what goes on in this room.

"Philip Washington is my father and he touches me but not in a loving way, in a I have to satisfy something that your mother can't satisfy kind of touch, in short he rapes me all the time and my mom knows but turns her head to it".

Sammi couldn't believe what Natasha was telling her as the tears came again and this time they came harder because she knew that her father was going to come and get her.

"Natasha sweetie why haven't you told anybody sooner?, I mean you smile all the time and it's like your not hurting at all" Sammi said as Natasha hugged Sammi and she hugged her back calling the police at the same time.

"Yes you can help me, I have an emergency and I need security at Camp Funshine as soon as you can get it here".

"My mom's probably coming with him, and at this point I don't want to see either one of them because in a way she abused me just as much as he did" Natasha said as Margoux handed her the plate of Smores and Natasha stuffed two of them into her mouth feeling a little better.

"He won't get you if I have anything to say about it Nat, you saved my skin now it's my turn to save yours friends for life that's how I roll" Margoux said as car headlights flooded the windows and out came a man with long blonde hair and a woman who looked exactly like Natasha as they knocked on the cabin door.

"You let Sammi and I deal with them girl, you just stand behind us we're like your friendship shield sweetie".

Natasha did as she was told as Sammi opened the door and Philip tore his belt off and Natasha got a fearful look in her eyes as he smiled.

"Come on Nattie we're taking you home and then you and I could have our fun while your mom works" Philip said as Natasha looked on the floor whispering her answer to her.

"No daddy I'm staying here with my friends and there's nothing you can do about it, as for you mom I'm not the whore here you're the one staying with him" Natasha said quietly as Philip pushed past Sammy but Margoux threw her hands against the door frame her colored bracelets swinging this way and that.

"The girl said no so it would do you some good to leave and never come back here again until camps over and he's sent back home, as for you Mrs. Washington she's right you are the whore here not her" Margoux said as the belt lashed back and made to come forward but Margoux's wrist wrapped around it.

"Seems to me like you have two choices one you leave Natasha alone for the summer and we can all live happier, or two you try hitting me and I pull you into this cabin giving you a beat down of my own".

"I'm not a whore in case your wondering, I mean look at the way she dresses she's a whore by nature and no amount of love I give her can change that" Wendy Washington said as Natasha heard enough and shoved past Sammy slapping her mother across the face ash she looked at Natasha shocked.

"I bet you weren't expecting a whore to do that huh?, I know you aren't my real parents because real parents would never treat their daughter like this" Natasha said as Sammi got a thoughtful look on her face and started seeing more of Natasha in her.

"Hang on a second Natasha where were you born?, and were you picked out of an orphanage?" Sammy asked as Miranda and Jerry bounded up the dirt trail their faces solemn and angry.

"Get the hell away from our daughter Phil, and if you lay another hand on her I swear I'll hurt you so hard your clothes will be out of style.

"Fine Jerry I'll leave your daughter alone, I just want you to know that I gave her so much mental and physical abuse that she'll never forget me as long as she lives, and Wendy just gave her verbal abuse the whole time" Philip said walking off as Wendy followed her.

"I know this is a lot to take in Sweetie but I'm your father and this lady over here is your mother, your name isn't Natasha either they changed it once they adopted you" Jerry said as Natasha ran up and hugged him just like they never left each other.

"Your names Lilly it was your mom's favorite flower when you were born, and Sammy and Shannon who is another sister you have are younger you're the oldest".

"Let's get those scars cleaned sweetie and then we can all talk about you going to live with them" Margoux said as Sammi liked the new Margoux a lot better than the old Margoux.

Well this is part one of this chapter part two of it will be posted once I get some feedback on part one of it, I know it seems a little too real and scary but this is the last of the scary chapters I promise, I just wanted people to see why Natasha smiled all the time and why Margoux wore black so R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

Margoux gently pushed a stool to Jessica Natalie's new name as Sammi ran up with a first aid kit and Jerry and Miranda gently cleaned Jessica's cuts.

"As I said before Jessica I know this is a lot to take in right now but we're your real parents in fact we've been searching for you for as long as you've been born" Jerry said as Jessica winced while rubbing alcohol met her cuts.

"It was 1995 and Sammi wasn't thought of yet, Shannon was 7, and you were born, you were the happiest baby the nurses had ever seen" Miranda said smiling as Margoux handed Jessica a Mountain Dew.

"We never wanted to let you go but one day we took you and your sister to the mall for clothes shopping and that was where we lost you to Phil and Natalie Macarthur our bullies in high school".

"We tried to find you but every time we got close enough they would up and leave again taking you with them and we'd have to start all over".

"I guess that explains why I was always on the move and Phil and Natalie told me to keep the boxes all my things were packed in" Jessica said speaking for the first time in the conversation.

"So we found you today thanks to a tip given to us by Sammi who could have sworn she saw you in pictures as a young one around the house" Miranda said as Sammi beamed placing band aids on Jessica's cuts.

"Thank you so much Sammi because you just saved my life even though I made your life worse with my constant fighting with Margoux" Jessica said as Sammi hugged her and looked at her pain filled eyes.

"One thing you'll learn about us Beaumont's Jessica is that we take care of our own, well that and we farm like there's no tomorrow" Sammi said as Gwen walked up angry with chicken feathers all over her.

"This is our new farmhand Gwen and as you can see she has yet to pay attention when your sister Shannon teaches her how to pluck a chicken" Jerry said trying to hold back his laughter but Sammi couldn't".

"Ohhhhhhhhh my God Gwen I'm so glad you came because I was down in the dumps until I saw you, and it makes me glad to hear my new sis laughing too".

"Ha ha very funny Sammi I mean I'm sure you made mistakes as a farmhand when you started out, and if you say you didn't then that would make you a liar too" Gwen said spitting chicken feathers onto the cabin floor.

"If that's what I have to look forward to when I become a farmhand I have to ask if it's mandatory for me to be one?" Jessica asked as Jerry and Miranda just shook their heads laughing their heads off at Gwen.

"Consider yourself lucky girl, I mean at least you have a choice of what you want to be I don't because my dorky cousin is dating Sammi and my Grandpa thought it might be fun to make me a laughingstock as Sammi says goodbye to being a farmhand".

"All right girls let's get ourselves ready for bed because it's been a long night for all of us, and I'm not going to hear anymore makeover tips if I can help it" Ben said as Gwen sneezed spreading chicken feathers all over the floor.

"Well I certainly have a lot to say to this girl but then again Ben said no more Makeover tips so I guess what he says goes" Lizzie said stifling a giggle as the other girls full out laughed at Gwen.

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the chicken coop today didn't they Chicken Licken?, I mean look at you Gwen" Ben said as the girls just laughed and Ben knew the no makeover tip rule was going to be overpowered by the girl's in the cabin.

"I think Mrs. Feathers needs a makeover like really bad, and Ben I'm sorry about the makeover tip thing but she definitely could use one because feathers were so a thousand years ago" Amy said as Gwen stared angrily at her.

"You try plucking a chicken and tell me how clean you look after prep, I mean it's not a walk in the park plucking a chicken, and as for Willie the family pup he's about to go the same way Old Yeller did" Gwen said showing her scratches and bite marks to Ben, Jessica, Sammi, Miranda, and Jerry.

"Let me guess you roughed Willie up a bit and he retaliated which he almost always does?, I mean come on Gwen to blame a poor Pomeranian like Willie is against the law in Cute City" Sammi said as Shannon angrily lugged milk pails into the cabin.

"All right farmhand I'm not paying you to stand around all day, get a shower and quick because there's more chickens to pluck and their just right for your so called cat like reflexes" Shannon said tossing Gwen shampoo and it fell in front of her.

"Cat like indeed more like kitten like and that's even a stretch for you mother chick, I mean come on I could have caught that in my sleep" Jessica said cracking a smile at being a Beaumont and seeing Gwen miss such an easy catch.

"And what about you Mrs. Silent do you have anything to say about my new costume and uncat like reflexes?".

"No I'm just saying that maybe next time listening to the farm girl would prove useful in times of chicken feather plucking" Lilly said a book called a million herbs, poisonous plants, and fungi hiding her green eyes.

"Yea well you try being bossed around by someone the same age as you and you tell me how it feels bookworm" Gwen said with a plant sticking out of her feathered butt.

"Well Mrs. Chicken FYI that plant you have shoved up your butt is poison ivy so good luck getting rid of that my friend".

"It is not you're just trying to scare me like Shannon did this morning with it being my first day and all and she told me that Pecky whatever the chicken's name is that bit Ben's shoelace was possessed by the chicken devil".

"His name's Oscar and I hope he claws your eyes out and leaves them hanging by a thread in your sockets" Sammi said as Gwen gasped at the violence Sammi described.

"Yea if you watched horror movies as much as I then you'd be violent too, I mean come on you hardly even know what the word violence means prep".

"You're lucky you're dating my cousin Beaumont because I would so hurt you if you weren't, I've had just about enough of doing your farm chores lazy slob" Gwen said as her butt really started to itch and she was sure there was a rash on it too.

"As I said whatever your name is, that's poison ivy and I wouldn't scratch if I were you it only makes it spread".

"Yea and since when did a bookworm like you become so smart on the subject of poison ivy? I mean what if I want it to spread?".

"I've had it three times chicken girl and trust me when I say you don't want that spreading into places that you can't reach like your back" Lilly said throwing Gwen a book called Remedy's For Rash's, Stings, bites, and illnesses.

"That should help with the spreading chicken girl, as for the growling, barking, teeth baring puppy running up the cabin steps well the book does say bites doesn't it?".

A Pomeranian ran at Gwen snapping at her ankles as she screamed in pain making the Pomeranian howl and Sammi picked it up talking to it in a soothing nature.

"Aww my poor, poor Willie did that mean girl scare you?, I bet she did didn't she but no worries because she's a chicken that C-H-I-C-K-E-N and the both of us know you love the taste of chicken which is why you're not allowed out and are an indoor puppy boy" Sammi said kissing Willie's nose.

"I hate that little rat he's always making a meal of me and I'm not a chew toy no matter how much you want me to be you little rat pup".

Willie growled and bit Gwen's leg as she screamed and Willy let out a yelp as Gwen stepped on his tail on purpose.

"That tears it, I'm not feeding the family pup anymore, I'm not milking cows, I'm not waking up with the roosters, I'm not father plucking a chicken, and I'm by no means horseback riding ever again" Gwen growled stalking off with the cabin laughing at her.

"Trust me it's not all bad she's just a drama queen is all, I just chose the way of a teen because farm love and teen love are two totally different things and teen love just so happens to be what I have now" Sammi said kissing Ben and they walked off to her room for the night.

"Well Margoux what do you say to some Smores and some girl talk I mean I know these girls had their fill but I bet we can eat a few and talk can't we?" Jessica asked as Margoux nodded following her new friend to the kitchen.

Well that's it for now it may be short but my imagination is out of whack with this story right now anywho R&R and I'll write a longer chapter next time Pinkie Promise.


End file.
